


post-mortem matchmakers

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ghosts, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Moon Kyunghun-centric, Past Character Death, Reunions, i mean. they're ghosts, kyunghun has every braincell in this group and he hates it, no beta we die like mayhem, sa1nt bias go brrrr, the one where a hug solves everyone's problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "Take me with you!""That's a terrible idea," Kyunghun immediately replies, but Minsoo seems unfazed."C'mon, please? I... I tried to find the others on my own, but I kept getting lost, and I don't know where I ended up, so I landed in this closet and stayed here 'cause I hoped one of the others would find me, but if you guys are there, I definitely won't get lost!"Great. This ghost is directionally challenged.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D.Min/Kim Daehyun/Lee Minsoo, Im Youngjoon | Young J & Jung Hyunjin | Ven & Kim Taeseok & Lee Minsung & Moon Kyunghun, Jung Hyunjin | Ven/Kim Taeseok
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	post-mortem matchmakers

"You're sure this is the right place?"

Hyunjin scowls, reaching down to fiddle with the device in his hands. "Of _course_ I'm sure! Are you doubting my intel?"

"No," Kyunghun replies, staring up at the building in front of them. "It just seems... _too easy_."

The house in front of them is a dilapidated mansion, windows cracked and the front door thrown open by a nonexistent wind. Inside, it's absolutely deserted - the police would've cleaned it up already - but the leeriness still remains, as it so often does with newer crime scenes.

Kyunghun knows he's being ridiculous. After all, it's the older crime scenes you need to be warier of - the ones where the ghosts have forgotten all vestiges of their humanity - but staring up at this building and knowing people were alive here just a month ago... it's disconcerting.

"So be it," Minsung remarks, fiddling with his crucifix. It doesn't do shit, but he insists on carrying it - something about luck? - and at this point, it's odder to see him without it than with it. "The easier it is to find it, the easier they'll be to release."

Kyunghun sighs, raking a hand through his hair. "I guess."

"What's the deal with the case again?" Taeseok asks, blowing a bubble of gum and letting it pop. "Who died this time?"

"Four guys," Hyunjin replies, and Taeseok nods.

"Ahh, I get it-"

"Four people died," Minsung cuts in, the familiar _listen-to-me-before-you-die_ lilt to his voice, "and the one suspected of haunting the house is a local barista."

"Ahn Jaewon," Youngjoon supplies, placing the last of the gear on the ground. "Apparently, the woman who killed them was looking for him, so our best guess is that he's the one we're looking for."

Taeseok blows another bubble, rocking back on his heels to stare up at the mansion. "'kay. What are our teams?"

"I'm going with Youngjoon-ah," Minsung states, gesturing to the top. "There's a room at the top that's some kind of observatory - we're going to start there and work our way down."

"So I'm with Seokkie and Kyunghun-hyung!" Hyunjin beams, bounding forwards to loop his arms over Kyunghun and Taeseok's shoulders. "This is gonna be great!"

_Fuck Lee Minsung_ , Kyunghun decides, letting the hyperactive puppy pair drag him towards the house. Let him get eaten by- by Ahn Jaewon, or whoever the fuck is in the house. That'll show him.

* * *

"For the last time," Kyunghun groans, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose, "there are _no ghosts in the closet_."

"You don't know that!" Hyunjin sing-songs, and Taeseok takes the opening to peer into yet another closet, a stick of pocky poking out from between his lips.

Goddammit. Kyunghun's never working with the puppy pair again. They can make out in closets on their _own time_ , fuck them very much.

"I think this one is promising!" Hyunjin exclaims, grasping the handle of yet another random door. "And... go!"

He yanks open the door, and it's more difficult to say who's more surprised in the moment - the silver-haired ghost, or Kyunghun.

Holy shit. There's _actually_ a ghost in the closet.

"I knew it!" Hyunjin crows, raising his hands in the air and doing his self-proclaimed "Dance of the Amazing and Incredible Hyunjin" (the name being a work in progress). "I knew there was a closet ghost!"

Kyunghun opts to ignore him, instead opting to take a look at the "closet ghost". It's staring at them, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly, and Kyunghun's gaze flits over it - from the army-green jacket to the sweatpants - and decides that the assessment of one month post-mortem was correct. 

"Who are you?" the ghost asks, and its voice is slightly wispy - as all ghosts' voices are - but audible nonetheless. "Wait- can you see me?"

"Yeah," Kyunghun replies, trying to surreptitiously lean over and kick Hyunjin in the shin. "I'm K, and this is H and T."

"I'm Minsoo," the ghost smiles, offering a spiritual hand. 

It takes him around ten seconds to realize that Kyunghun can't actually shake his hand, and once he does, he colors faintly - or, at least, Kyunghun thinks he does. It's always hard to tell with ghosts, translucent as they are - and he sticks his hand in his pocket, lips pursing in a pout. 

"So," Minsoo hums, leaning forward to stare at them, "why're you here?"

"We got reports of a Class Five poltergeist," Kyunghun replies, and Minsoo blinks at him, bewildered.

"Uh. What does that mean?"

"A dangerous ghost," Kyunghun simplifies, and Minsoo snaps his fingers, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

" _Oh_! Wait... here?"

"Yes," Kyunghun replies, eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation. "A dangerous ghost is _here_."

God, he's glad this ghost is dead. At least this way it can't wreck havoc with the puppy pair.

"And you're going to go find it?"

"Yes," Kyunghun grits out, and Minsoo darts forwards, attempting to grasp his sleeve.

"Take me with you!"

"That's a terrible idea," Kyunghun immediately replies, but Minsoo seems unfazed. 

"C'mon, please? I... I tried to find the others on my own, but I kept getting lost, and I don't know where I ended up, so I landed in this closet and stayed here 'cause I hoped one of the others would find me, but if you guys are there, I definitely won't get lost!"

_Great_. This ghost is directionally challenged.

"Besides," the ghost continues, a flicker of mischief sparking in his eyes, "I'll just follow you even if you don't say I can go, so why don't we save ourselves some time?"

"Can we keep him?" Hyunjin cries, and Kyunghun groans, reaching up to massage the bridge of his nose.

"...look. Minsoo-yah. Do you know where Ahn Jaewon might be?"

"Totally!" Minsoo enthuses, and Kyunghun sighs.

"...fine. You can come with."

" _Yes_!"

* * *

The first room Minsoo leads them to is not the room in which they find Ahn Jaewon.

It is, however, the room in which they find a Class Two.

Kyunghun throws his arm out as soon as he catches sight of the torn books strewn across the floor, and Minsoo floats in front of them, lips pursed in a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's in this room?" Kyunghun asks, and Minsoo gives them a lop-sided shrug.

"It's the living room. Everyone comes here sometimes."

Kyunghun stares at the decimated piano for a moment, gaze shifting then to the blood-covered sheet music strewn across the floor, and Minsoo pulls his lower lip between his teeth, gaze drifting to the couch.

There's a guitar.

The guitar sits amidst the cushions, pristine and untouched, and Taeseok and Hyunjin take a step back, the former readying a capture jar and the latter withdrawing his collapsible bow. 

"Minsoo-yah," Kyunghun slowly states, withdrawing a pocket knife from his belt, "whose guitar is that?"

"Ah- Daehyunnie's!" Minsoo enthuses, lips curling into a bright smile. "Daehyun! Dae, are you here?"

Kyunghun is going to smack this fucking ghost, he swears to _god_. Is it so hard to _not summon the other ghosts_?

Apparently for Minsoo, yes.

A haunting melody starts to fill the air, and the guitar moves of its own accord, raising into the air as phantom fingers start to move over the frets. Kyunghun takes a step closer, grip tight around the knife, and even Minsoo seems a bit unnerved, as he drifts back a few steps, gaze fixed on the guitar in front of him.

"Dae?"

A form flickers into view, and _oh_ , Kyunghun thinks, _this is going to be a lot harder_.

This ghost - Daehyun - clearly bears the marks of his death, blood clumped in his blond hair and dried on his face. His fingers move over the frets on autopilot, the tempo picking up and notes growing more and more dissonant, and Kyunghun takes a step forwards as the blood-covered sheet music rises into the air. 

"Hyunjin-ah!"

The watermelon-haired man dives into the room, firing a spectral arrow at the figure holding the guitar, and a pained scream rings through the air as the guitar falls to the earth, cracking on the blood-stained hardwood.

"Dae!" Minsoo cries, and Kyunghun grits his teeth as the ghost dives between them and the target, arms wrapping around the other ghost's form and head coming to rest on his shoulder. 

The other ghost flickers in and out of visibility, and Kyunghun takes a step back as its form flickers between its death-form and something more normal. Minsoo clings to its flannel like he can tether the ghost to reality simply with a touch - and maybe he can, Kyunghun doesn't know - but as they watch, the spasming seems to slow, before it finally stills on a normal form.

"If I ever died," Taeseok whispers, leaning over to poke Hyunjin, "would you do that for me?"

"Of course, Seokkie!"

"What do you mean, 'if'?" Kyunghun grouses, turning to glare at the pair. "And don't go assuming people are gay. You remember what happened the last time."

"That was an innocent mistake!" Hyunjin wails, and Kyunghun rubs his temples, a migraine already forming. 

Never again. Never the fuck again.

"Ah- did I cause you trouble?"

Kyunghun's startled out of his reverie with an unfamiliar voice - it's a bit softer, with a faint twang of an accent he can't quite place - and after a moment of consideration, he decides it must be Daehyun's voice.

Well. Good on Minsoo for solving a problem with a hug.

"You shot him," Minsoo grouses, leaning into Daehyun's side as his lips purse into a pout. "Fucking rude. Don't you know you're supposed to ask before shooting someone?"

That makes no fucking sense.

"I'm really sorry if I did," Daehyun murmurs, dropping into a low bow. "Thank you for helping Minsoo find me!"

"...you're welcome."

What the fuck is his day?

* * *

He's going to leave the ghosts behind next time, he swears to _god_.

Minsoo's chatting animatedly with Hyunjin and Taeseok in the back, and Daehyun floats alongside them, seemingly happy to be included with the group. _Kyunghun_ , on the other hand, has to do _all_ the looking, because they're still missing a Class Five, and now they're missing Minsung and Youngjoon, too.

Can he kick Hyunjin out of a window and make it look like an accident? Probably, right?

"Oh!" Daehyun exclaims, snapping his fingers and stopping short. "Did you check in the bedroom?"

"How many bedrooms are in this house?" Kyunghun groans, raking a hand through his hair. "Twenty?"

"Thirteen," Daehyun laughs, and Kyunghun groans once more.

"No, I _did not_ check the bedroom, because I thought Youngjoon-ah and Minsung-hyung could handle it, but considering the _last time_ they went off on their own Minsung-hyung got possessed and Youngjoon-hyung got thrown out of a fifteen story window, it can't hurt to check."

"You're not worried?" Daehyun asks, and Kyunghun shrugs.

"Minsung-hyung is too dumb to die."

"A-Ah..."

"He's not wrong," Taeseok shrugs, blowing yet another bubble. "I remember one time a girl tried to get his number and he thought she was trying to get Youngjoon-hyung's."

"He's an idiot," Kyunghun sums up, gaze drifting to the stairs. "How many stories are in this building?"

"Ah- five."

"And how many people lived here?"

"Four."

Kyunghun turns to glare at the pair of ghosts, and Minsoo raises his hands in the air, seeming utterly unrepentant. "Hey! Dongho had the money!"

"Capitalism," Taeseok whispers, making faux jazz-hands, and Kyunghun absolutely does not kick him down the stairs, where did you hear _that_ from?

* * *

By the time they reach the ninth (yes, _ninth_ ) bedroom, Kyunghun's starting to lose hope.

On the plus side, this room does have crime scene tape and blood splattered all over the walls, so that's promising!

"Oh..." Daehyun murmurs, gaze drifting over the space. "Wonnie..."

Minsoo drifts over to one of the deep gashes in the wall, running his fingers over the slash marks, and he exhales, pressing his forehead to the wall. "Shit..."

"Anyone here?" Kyunghun calls, stuffing his hands in his pockets and staring around the room. "Anyone wanna make themselves known?"

As if on cue, the floor rumbles under them, and it's only through years of practice that the ghost hunters keep their footing.

The room itself isn't so lucky.

A vase topples off the table, and Daehyun winces as a painting clatters to the floor, the table under it shuddering with the force of the quake. 

"Well," Kyunghun manages, voice trembling due to the shaking building, "that's one way."

"Ah- am I doing that?"

Daehyun and Minsoo wheel in tandem, their gazes landing on a small man with blazing red hair, and for a moment, neither of them move.

Kyunghun has no idea where the fuck he came from, actually, but after years of doing this, he gets used to it. 

"Wonnie," Daehyun breathes, and the floor under them trembles once more, a distant shout accompanying it.

...it's Minsung.

Of course it is.

"Let's go!" Kyunghun calls, taking off towards the stairs, and for once, Hyunjin and Taeseok listen to him.

* * *

The scene in the observatory is nothing short of _chaotic_.

The wind's so strong Kyunghun nearly flies straight off the side, and from the looks of it, Youngjoon's struggling not to do the same, since all Kyunghun can see of him are two pale hands. Minsung, on the other hand, is locked in fierce combat with the writhing mass of shadows that is their Class Five, and Kyunghun's sure the eldest knows the building can't take their fighting much longer.

As if to prove a point, another part of the ceiling goes soaring away, and Kyunghun winces as Minsung slips, crashing against one of the intact parts of the wall with a resounding thud.

"Dongho!" someone - Wonnie? - cries, and the mass of shadows raises its head, turning to stare at the three new arrivals.

Or, well, six, but. 

Kyunghun somehow doubts shadow-man - Dongho? - cares a lot about him and the others.

Wonnie - _Jaewon_ \- steps forwards, and _oh_ , Kyunghun couldn't see it earlier, but he still bears the marks of his death so clearly, blood painting his oversized white tee a deep, deep red. "Dongho... _hyung_..."

As if in reply, the writhing mass of shadows shrieks - harsh, discordant - and Kyunghun winces as distant and off-key piano music starts to play.

Goddamn, he hates ghosts that have boss music.

"We can handle this!" Minsoo screams, barely audible over the roaring wind and piano. "Trust us!"

...Kyunghun really _doesn't_ , but alright.

He instead opts to slide over to where Youngjoon's just barely holding on, grasping one wrist as Hyunjin grasps the other. Working together, they manage to haul him back onto the platform, and Kyunghun winces as the wind picks up, the piano music shrieking even louder.

"We've gotta take it out!" Taeseok calls, perched atop one of the remaining shards of roof, and Minsung nods, withdrawing his whip from his belt. 

"Wait!" Hyunjin screams, and Minsung turns to stare at him, one brow arched in silent confusion. "Let them- let them try!"

"It's getting worse!" Taeseok argues, and Hyunjin bites his lip, staring at the writhing mass of shadow. 

"I think... I think they can do it."

"..."

Minsung's expression flickers for a moment, and Taeseok hops off the roof, sliding down the wall for a moment before landing by his side. They exchange words for a moment, and Kyunghun inwardly grins - for all Taeseok is one of the puppy pair, he's also one of their best - and finally Minsung nods, accepting Taeseok's thermos and dropping into a crouch.

"Thirty seconds!" Taeseok shouts, and Youngjoon pulls Kyunghun and Hyunjin to his chest, arms wrapping around them to shield them from whatever blast may come.

It doesn't.

One moment, the wind's howling, debris flying everywhere and organ music filling the air, and the next, it's silent.

Kyunghun stares, wide-eyed, as the shadows dissipate, revealing a dark-haired man with equally dark eyes. Almost in tandem, the other ghosts grow nearly transparent, and Kyunghun watches as the four dissolve into the breeze, nothing to prove their presence save the absolutely decimated house.

"Were we just spiritual matchmakers?" Minsung asks, stumbling over to them and clasping the thermos to his belt. "Really?"

"I thought it was cute!" Hyunjin laughs, and Taeseok shrugs.

"I hope they're happy," Youngjoon murmurs, and Kyunghun exhales, leaning back against the navy-haired man's chest.

"I think they are."

Based on what little he knows of Minsoo, he's pretty sure the ghost will fight the universe to make them that way.

**Author's Note:**

> what i should be doing: my english essay  
> what i did: this
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
